


hidden far away

by waldorph



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Dubious Consent, F/M, Smut, girl!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is going to keep her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hidden far away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/gifts).



> I started writing this back in October and only found it yesterday, and then thought what the fuck, let's finish it. Plus **leupagus** was complaining about a lack of porn, and I haven't written porn in a while, so!
> 
> Title and inspiration from Snow Patrol's _Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking_. 
> 
> Mind the dubcon warning, and if you're sensitive to it you might want to give this a pass. It starts in the middle and consent issues are muddled and it's told from Thorin's POV. I also want you to know I showed great restraint in my tagging.

She is so beautiful like this. Splayed out, bruises pressed vivid and possessing into pale skin. He can fit his fingertips to them, his hands to the ones on Bilbo's hips, a single hand to the set around her wrists. 

"Please," she rasps. He kisses her neck, though he supposes it will do no good--there is nothing he can do for her throat. Not when he's fucked his cock deep past her gag reflex, fingers tight in her curls while she convulsed and fought to breathe. It had been the sweetest pleasure, her throat working around him tightly, eyes bright and shining. When he'd allowed her to breathe she'd been so grateful, and then had swallowed him down again with so little prompting. It had been so tempting to come like that, to watch her swallow his come, chase it with her tongue, to smear it across her lips, paint it across her face with her eyes red-rimmed and pleading. To take just the edge off, but he isn’t young anymore, and what he wants isn’t so simple.

"Shh," he murmurs now, pressing a kiss to her bitten, swollen lips. "I'll give you what you want."

She makes a high sound against his mouth, hips canting towards him. She's so wet, it's smeared along her thighs, dripping to the ground. His fingers slide easily, now, over her clit. He rubs hard, endless circles, delights in the way he can feel her tremble constantly now, knows how it feels when her hips snap; how it looks when an orgasm never quite leaves her, how the constant pressure of it streaks her face with tears. She's so perfect, fits his fingers so well, but he wants to know how she fits around him. She’s so small, a single hand around her waist spreads from her navel to her spine, and a single finger pressed into her had made her gasp and writhe--two had been a stretch that had her whimpering high in her throat, clenching around him and fighting him. Everything he takes from her is hard-won, and he presses indulgent kisses into her skin, reverential. 

He turns her, guides her hands to the wall, feet apart as far as they'll go with her trousers around her ankles.

"Oh," she exhales, shuddering when he first presses against her. He wraps a hand around her hipbone, the other pressing on the small of her back, keeping her steady. It’s going to be a very, very tight fit, even come-loose and dripping as she is.

"Thorin,” she says, high in her throat, “Please--"

He pushes in, and in, and in. She's _so_ tight, tighter than any virgin he's ever had. He adjusts his grip--she's weak, overcome with pleasure, can't keep herself steady on the balls of her feet anymore. He grips her tightly, and fucks in and out, so patient with her. He can wait for her to open around him, is sure that she's going to be so perfect, so welcoming. Her body was made for his, he just has to show her.

But it’s so hard not to just take his pleasure, not when she’s so exquisite around him. Not when he imagines if he pressed into her stomach he could feel himself inside her. 

He wraps a hand around her mouth, greedy for every sound she makes. He wants to keep them close, and when her lips part it’s so tempting to slide his fingers inside. Instead he quickens his pace. It’s brutal, the sound of his hips against her ass, loud in this chamber of his family’s riches, and even his hand can’t quite smother the high sounds of her whimpers.

Still, it’s enough to lean back and watch her stretch around the head of his cock, to watch himself slowly push inside until he can’t, has to press his face between her shoulderblades and just _feel_ it, tight like a vice. 

“It’s too--” she manages, somewhere between the whines and the gasping breaths she’s sucking in through her nose, the words slipping out between his fingers. “You’re too--”

 _Big_ , she can’t finish, and he thinks he gets harder, at that. It definitely makes his hips stutter into her deeper, lose his control just long enough to get halfway into her, and he can feel her trembling and stretched tight around him, and it’s a wonder the Hobbits are such a well-kept secret of Middle Earth. Or perhaps it’s not, because if anyone were to find out what a good fuck their women are, he can’t imagine the Shire wouldn’t be overrun.

As it is, he found her first, and as King it’s his right. She’s _his_ burglar, still under contract and bound to his service, and the thought spurs him on to _take_ , to claim until there can be no challenge, no standing for one. 

He shifts, settles more firmly behind her, and fucks in fully, pulling her back against him. His hand moves from her mouth to her throat, pressing her back against his shoulder, her soft cries close to his ear. 

“You’re perfect,” he tells her. “I’m going to fill you up, give you what you want.”

He is, fill her until she’s swollen with him, until he’s leaking out of her, and everyone will know.

“Oh,” she gasps, and he laughs, a dark, roiling thing, slick with satisfaction. 

He fucks in and in, and she never loosens, still feels too-tight, and he thinks he could have her throughout the day and she’d always be like this, her body something to conquer even as she yields to him. It’s that thought that pushes him over the edge, body tightening as he empties inside her, and the gasping, weak moan Bilbo lets out is enough to make him hold her even closer, jealous. 

When he pulls out, steps away from her, he has to catch her as her knees give out. He follows her down onto ground and pulls her against him--the ground is so cold, he likes how she looks, wrapped in his cloak, face turned into his shoulder, body curled into him.

"I'm going to keep you," he tells her, rolling a nipple between his fingers. He will. He's going to keep her, the prettiest of his treasures. He'll hide her away from anyone who would steal her from him. There might have been some Hobbit, waiting in a hole under a hill for her to come back. Someone who would marry her and touch her tentatively, give her children and never see how her hair glints like gold. Never see her worth, not the way he can. 

No. Better he keep her close, secret and safe, surrounded by coins and jewels that pale in comparison. He’ll thread them into her hair, fashion necklaces and chains to wind around her skin, rings to stack on her fingers, press bruises into her skin that will mark her just as well. “You’re mine now,” he murmurs, bending his head to take the nipple into his mouth, hand sliding down to worry her clit again.

Bilbo's eyes slide shut, even as she arches into his touch.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Blanket Permission:** go ahead and translate, make podfic, rework the fic, or do whatever other transformative work you can think of. If the work is hosted on another site, drop me a comment or email and I'll put a link in the story notes!
> 
> [twitter:](https://twitter.com/waldorph) for unfiltered me || [tumblr:](http://waldorph.tumblr.com/) less about me, more about the pretty gifsets and art

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [wage your war](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131457) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus)




End file.
